


Day Seventeen || Chocolate

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Not every confession ends with an answer of yes. "If someone doesn’t eat your chocolates now...find someone else who will.”





	Day Seventeen || Chocolate

“P...please accept my feelings!”

The entire hallway goes quiet as a timid yet shrill voice calls out. In the archway of double doors, a girl holds out a box of homemade chocolates, form bowed and face downturned toward the floor. A curtain of dark hair hides her from the scrutiny.

Opposite her, a blond boy staggers back half a step, clearly both taken aback...and unnerved.

“I, uh...that is...er…”

An agonizing silence falls.

“I...I’m sorry, Hinata-chan. I...I can’t.”

A collective breath is drawn, all eyes shifting from the object of affection to the proclaimer.

Arms shake, her form trembling as the weight of dozens of eyes seems to collapse atop her. Suddenly they retract, crossing over the gift and her chest before she takes a few uncertain steps...and then sprints from sight.

Whispering and laughter breaks out, the spell suddenly broken. The rumor mill and gossip train take off at full speed. Was that Hyūga Hinata, that weird, quiet girl from 3-C? Did she really just confess to Uzumaki Naruto? He’s star of the basketball team! Who is she kidding? Sure, her dad’s rich...but she’s such a loser!

In the wake, Naruto stands and stares as though lost in thought, brow slightly furrowed.

A pair of dark eyes watch him before a scoff can be heard, slipping through the crowds and out of sight.

Beyond the front doors, around a corner and tucked into a small inlet in the school’s architecture, Hinata brings her knees to her chest, attempting to make herself as small as humanly possible. He said no...she should have  _ known _ he would say no! But she had to try. So many years of watching him from a distance...it had to come to a head sooner or later. But why, why,  _ why _ did she do it when the hallway was so crowded? It just...happened! And now the entire school will know by now, and she can never go back, she can never -!

“Oi.”

Head snapping up with a sharp intake of breath, Hinata stiffens as someone stands a few feet in front of her. In a hand is her discarded box of chocolates, still wrapped and in one piece...though a little worse for wear after her tossing it. “Y-you…?”

“Looks like you dropped something...really gonna throw it away after all your hard work?”

Arms crossed atop her knees, Hinata sinks her chin on them, pale eyes downcast. “...w-what does it matter...he didn’t w-want them…”

“Doesn’t mean they’re worthless. Just means you gave them to the wrong person.”

A pause as she considers that. “...you’re...y-you’re not here to make fun of me…?”

“Why would I?”

“You’re Naruto-kun’s best friend.”

“...and?”

“...but -?”

“Doesn’t mean I agree with everything he does. And it  _ doesn’t _ mean I pick on anyone that he dislikes, or...just doesn’t  _ like _ . It’s not like he hates you. He just likes someone else.”

“...Sakura-chan…”

“Yeah.”

“But...but she likes -?”

“Me. And I  _ don’t _ like her.” Sasuke sighs, tossing her the box (which she fumbles to catch) before taking a seat himself, posture lax. “It’s just high school drama. Don’t let it get to you, Hyūga. You’ll find someone a lot better for you than the dobe. If he’s thick enough to prefer a loudmouth flirt like Sakura over someone like you, then...his loss.”

Blinking, she can’t help but ask, “You...you think I’m b-better than Sakura-chan…?”

He seems to pause and backpedal. “...I didn’t say that. I just mean you’re...not as obnoxious. Then again, I guess loud is just Naruto’s type...they suit each other.”

Hinata can’t help a soft giggle at that. “...I...guess you’re right. I was a f-fool for liking him...I guess I just...wished I could _ be _ like him. He’s so...confident. And everyone likes him…”

“Wasn’t always that way. He was bullied a lot when we were younger.”

“...I remember…”

“So, that’s proof that no one really stays the same. And high school is just a phase. The odds you’ll find someone worthwhile to keep around after is pretty slim. Everyone moves on, branches out, changes…”

“You...seem to know a lot about it…”

“I have an older brother. Five years older. He doesn’t really talk to anyone he knew in high school. He doesn’t even live in this town anymore. Just...don’t see anything here as the end-all, be-all. If someone doesn’t eat your chocolates now...find someone else who will.”

After all of Sasuke’s sage advice, ending on that note begets a light laugh.

“...what?”

“Nothing. That’s...a v-very good analogy.” She takes up her box, sighing. “I stayed up late making them...mostly I just feel bad they’ll g-go to waste.”

“What, you can’t eat them?”

“W-well...I could, I guess. But...I don’t know…they feel a bit spoiled to me now...and how s-sad is it to eat your own confession chocolates…”

“It’s not confession chocolate anymore. It’s just chocolate. That  _ you _ made and worked hard on. So screw the dobe and enjoy your own hard work. If he won’t appreciate it...whatever. Let it be the first example of working on something for yourself, rather than for someone else.”

Still a bit unsure why Sasuke’s even here, let alone telling her all this, Hinata pauses before looking back to the box.  _...maybe he’s right… _ Tugging at the paper, she unwraps the box and lifts the lid. A neat dozen chocolates are still in one piece.

“...um...do you want one?”

“Me? Nah...I’m not big on sweets.”

“W-what?!”

“...what?”

“How can...how can you  _ not _ like chocolate…?” Sure, her favorite treats are technically cinnamon buns, but...to not like sweets in general seems a crime!

“I dunno...it must have all went to my brother. Anything with sugar in it, he’s all over.”

Hinata can’t help a light pout. “...maybe I should give them to him, then…”

“I’m afraid he’s got someone else to make him chocolates already.”

“So what would a girl have to give  _ you _ , then?”

“...why?”

“Just...j-just wondering! If you don’t like sweets, then…?”

“I dunno.” Sasuke goes quiet, thinking. “...even if she made sweets, I’d take them. If I liked her, of course.”

“...but you…?”

“It wouldn’t matter if I didn’t like them. She’d taken the time to make them. Just for me. What kind of ass would I be if I said no, just because she made an honest mistake? To me, it’s more the thought than the gift.” Pause. “...thing is, I only get gifts with no real thought to them…”

That makes her go quiet, looking back to the chocolates thoughtfully. Plucking one from the box, she pops it in her mouth. It  _ is _ really good chocolate. “...here.”

A brow perks as she holds the box out. “...uh…?”

“Just try one. I don’t b-believe someone can dislike chocolate.”

The Uchiha snorts. “All right, fine…” He snags a piece, giving it a glance before it disappears into his maw.

She waits.

“...for chocolate, it’s good. Just too sweet. Ever make anything with cocoa that’s more bitter?”

“Um...no. But...I could…?”

He shrugs.

“...Sasuke-kun, why...why did you come out here?”

“Looking for you.”

“But...why?”

“Because my friend was an ass to you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She blinks at him.

“Naruto’s thick as a brick...but he didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. He just didn’t want to lie to you, either.” He scowls. “...coulda taken you aside before answering though...he’s such a moron…”

“Well, I...I  _ did _ spring it on him.”

“Still, he never thinks.”

“...I’m...glad he didn’t lie to me. Just to make me feel better. It would have been worse learning the truth later.”

“...yeah.”

It’s then the warning bell after lunch rings, and Hinata jolts. “Oh, s-shoot...I didn’t eat my bento...and you didn’t get to eat either!”

“I’m fine.”

“But -?”

“Like I said, I wanted to be sure you weren’t upset. Well...more than reasonably, anyway.” With a huff, Sasuke hauls himself to his feet, holding out a hand. “I’m sorry about what happened, but you’re right. Better a bitter truth than a sweet lie.”

“...is that why you don’t like sweets?” she asks, accepting and letting him pull her up.

He blinks...and then snorts. “...maybe so. C’mon Hyūga, or we’re gonna be late.”

“You know, you can call me Hinata if...if you want.”

“...all right then. Hinata.”

The pair part ways, being in different classrooms. Around her, Hinata hears the whispers, feels the stares. It’s then she realizes...she’s still carrying the chocolates. Considering them, she shrugs her shoulders...and pops another one.

_ Bitter cocoa, huh…? I might have to give that a try. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, got this done a little later than I wanted, but at least it's done, right?
> 
> As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew exactly what I wanted to write for it! Poor Hinata...but you know what they say: where one door shuts, another one opens.
> 
> And I think Sasuke's holding THIS door ;3c
> 
> Anywho...that's all for tonight! Short and sweet, much to Sasuke's displeasure lol - as always, thank you so much for stopping by to read!


End file.
